


弹回

by IreneSheng



Series: 第七重天 [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSheng/pseuds/IreneSheng
Summary: 为了换来一些维生素D，巴里用自己仅有的东西和艾尔伯德讨价还价——他的身体，但他的计划反弹了，不过协议之外他还是得到了一本书。
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne
Series: 第七重天 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372867





	弹回

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ricochet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936889) by [UnknownSatellite84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/pseuds/UnknownSatellite84). 



> 有一处不知道该怎么翻译，所以直接把英文摆了上去，抱歉，以及求建议

距离艾尔伯德操了巴里已经过去一段时间了。令他惊讶的是，他的囚犯的情绪一直都不错。艾尔伯德期待他的情绪再低沉下去，但结果却相反。哈， _逆转_ 过来了（Reversed.）。事实比起愉快更让人沮丧。巴里现在话太多了，这导致艾尔伯德不得不以不用神速力时的最快速度离开那里。他不确定巴里是不是在试着惹怒他，但他心里一部分想把自己的囚徒的嘴用胶带封住。

他皱眉对着压在手下面放在桌子上的纸，并没有真正在读。

他有那么想要把闪电侠压弯在……

“艾尔伯德·斯旺。”

粗鲁至极！有人死定了——

艾尔伯德危险而缓慢地抬起视线，发现自己盯着……“马尔科姆·梅林。”

当然，这看起来就和那些日子的某一天一样。他靠在椅背上，想着自己该多努力隐藏自己皱起的眉。

“享受自己新得到的力量和自由人生，我猜？”马尔科姆翻了个白眼问。

马尔科姆说话有点快，对不是极速者的人来说可能有些烦人。不过艾尔伯德从没真正和他相处得来过，但梅林的魅力不在他的个性里，毕竟他的脾气就和只老鼠似的，心思百转不能信任又惹人心烦，为自己的聪颖傲慢却世纪没有智商。哦不，马尔科姆·梅林的魅力在于他的外貌，他还挺帅的。

“你想要什么？”艾尔伯德放下笔说。很多次他都后悔招募了刺客联盟的前首领，当然，他的帮助某种意义上的有用的，但是他曾带来过，并且还一直带来着的压力，几乎是不值得的。如果艾尔伯德一开始没有被那天杀的神速力僵尸追着跑，他就既不需要梅林也不需要达克。

马尔科姆抱怨道：“过去几个人月我都挺忙的，但是有生意让我来了中城，所以我过来打着招呼，我听说几个月前你这里的警报响了，不过似乎是误报，真让人好奇。”

艾尔伯德努力不翻个白眼，“一只兔子卡在排风管里，已经处理好了。”

前刺客眯起了眼睛：“ _兔子_ ？”

“这到底怎么了？”艾尔伯德下巴紧绷着问，“你一直是可控制狂，但这，这已经是蠢出一个新高度了。”

抬起眉毛，马尔科姆的声音有些消极抵抗，“好吧，如果我记得没错， _你_ 是拿着命运之矛的那个，我认为你不该责备我担心有意外发生，我非常怀疑你会在这个现实里写入兔子卡进通风口。”

“我们中没有任何一个人写入什么琐碎的细节。”艾尔伯德咬着牙揉太阳穴，“顺便说，我不是唯一一个改写了现实的人。为了任何被你当作大问题的鸡毛蒜皮的小事，你也能责备你自己和达克，我们都同意了这个现实会是什么样，但不意味着我们用同一种方式看待这个现实。”为什么这个蠢货又傻逼又多疑呢？

马尔科姆皱眉，“我知道了，如果我是你，我会记住如果要玩弄这个现实，一定要小心。我们费了那么大力气，我和达米安都不想旁观这个现实分崩离析，他转身走了。”

艾尔伯德压制着自己的愤怒，好像那个傲慢的小混蛋有权力跑到他自己的实验室来威胁他似的，他可是逆闪电!把震动的手插进那个人胸膛似乎是个低效的方法，但这不意味着他不能痛揍对方一顿。

桌上的电话响了。

“是。”艾尔伯德吞下自己的愤怒，一动不动。

“先生…..”那个声音顿了一下，艾尔伯德的声音很明显的不爽。“水星实验室的代表拒绝在没有您出席的董事会上讲话。我们需要您来会议室。”

艾尔伯德放下电话，咬牙切齿地走出了办公室，他会让马尔科姆之后付出代价的。

看来改写现实也无法摆脱这些恼人的日子。

巴里感觉不错，所有事情都被考虑到了。当然他快无聊死了，但这就是最糟的了。自从那次——好吧，他承认——性爱之后，他有了个小想法。他起初对这个想法有些犹豫，但真的，它太棒了以至于不能忽视。这个主意很简单，但如果它起效了，他的生活就会有一个很大的改善。如果失败……不过他基本确信那不会发生，但也不会变得比现在再糟了。何况，他还能做些什么呢？

他揉揉自己的脖子，有那么一刻，他还能感到艾尔伯德温暖的嘴唇压在那儿，还有他啃咬带来的刺痛。痕迹已经基本都褪了，但记忆还很清晰。

他耸肩把那种想法赶走。

他坐着，用手乱拉床上露出的线头，天光越来越亮，接近艾尔伯德每天出现的时间了。他想， _为什么不今天做？为什么不现在做？明天或者再往后拖也不会让这件事变简单_ ……他确信时间会让真正的机会到来。

深吸了一口气，巴里解开了自己牛仔裤上的扣子，这是艾尔伯德让他拥有的几件换洗衣服之一，他拉开拉链把裤子拉低。他把自己的拳击短裤也拉低了，露出半截屁股和一些毛发，剩下的留给想象力。他咬着嘴唇脱掉衬衫，尽全力无视翻滚的肠胃。他告诉自己这一切都有缘由，他还能怎么做？他一遍又一遍地告诉自己。他再告诉自己一遍——他什么都没有，这是他唯一能拿来讨价还价的东西。

他靠在床上，张开腿，放松自己发出一声叹息。现在，他只需要等待。他努力不为没穿衬衫感到冷而发抖。他想，有鸡皮疙瘩可没法勾引人。也许也能，毕竟斯旺那么疯。也许这种身体不适的表征能取悦他。巴里皱眉，摩挲自己的手腕，想着上次的领带是怎么“咬”在上面的。

门开了。这一刻巴里只记得自己的计划。他确定艾尔伯德来早了，这个变态极速者今天看起来不怎么高兴。他身上带着不耐烦，步伐里带着紧绷感。他这么明显地表现出被惹怒的样子非常罕见。巴里准备好自己会经历什么了，斯旺肯定会更粗暴，但他能拿下。

暴力的极速者愣住了，盯着巴里就好像巴里刚在他家草坪上扔垃圾了一样：“你 _在_ 做什么？”

“嘿，斯旺。”巴里伸展开展示自己的身体。他 没以前那么健美了，但其他的方式也帮不上忙。“今天怎么样？”他问。

“不用寒暄了，”斯旺低吼着，托盘下的手指捏紧，“你怎么 _半裸_ 着?”

巴里犹豫了，琢磨了一下措辞，“因为我知道你想要我”

艾尔伯德表情变了，他的唇上爬上一丝微笑，“哦，所以你想要我操你。”他的声音听起来很有希望。

巴里被鼓励了，“让我来告诉你，”他向前，看着艾尔伯德的表情变成迷惑。他站起来，邀请般得向前挺动臀部。他压低了声音，试着加上一些让人难以抗拒的音色，“你让我出去放放风，呼吸一点新鲜空气，我就让你操哪里都可以——嘴，屁股，哪里都行，你想做什么可都可以，你想怎么要我就怎么要我。”他希望自己脸上的笑容足够诱人，“毕竟没有神速力，我逃不走，除了一点维生素D，其他的我也得不到。”

艾尔伯德盯着他。

巴里挑起眉毛。

艾尔伯德歪着头，声音低沉得好似在低语，“ _还有你吗_ ，巴里？（Et tu, Barry？）*”

“什——？”

艾尔伯德比刚才更死得攥住托盘。托盘都在抖，上面的东西都倒了。杯子翻到在地，水撒得到处都是。巴里能感到一些都洒到了他脚上，他睁大了眼睛。艾尔伯德神色变得吓人。“真可爱。你努力想得到些控制权的样子真的很可爱。你真的以为自己能靠‘我对你的渴望压倒理智’的假设来操纵我？还是我的良心能胜过我的欲望？这很大胆。巴里，我不是个好人。”他向前踏出一步，“还是你忘了？”

恐惧感堆在巴里的肚子里，他向后退，小腿肚撞在了床上，他吞了吞口水。

“我不喜欢强迫你上床不意味着我不会，”艾尔伯德低吼，“你选错了日子尝试着狗屎的计划。”

“只是出去几分钟。”巴里坚持道，“你知道我逃不走的，我只是想——”

“不，闪电侠，我不会让你操纵我的。”他的私人吼道，“我应该为你胆敢认为自己在这儿有任何控制权而 _干_ 你一顿。”

艾尔伯德真的会——？他说他不会的，而且他有那么多巴里根本无法反抗的机会……但是邪恶的极速者现在这么愤怒，这可能就足够了。

艾尔伯德轻蔑道，“是什么让你觉得我会为可悲的妄图引诱而屈服让步的？我不靠着你什么，巴里·艾伦，不靠你才能上床，其他的更不是了。你的一切都依赖于我！如果对我没有利用价值，你就死了。你这个不知感恩、被宠坏的曾经的英雄还能活着做这些事的原因，是我想让你活着。这一刻，这一毫秒，你停止取悦我，我就会用命运之矛把你的存在抹掉！或者，更好的办法是我让你在这荒无人烟的牢笼里孤独地饿死，同时我会把你爱的那些人的心从他们的胸膛里扯出来，让他们的哀求声和尖叫声填满你的耳朵!然后我再用命运之矛把你复活，还让你记得发生了什么，再一遍又一遍，一遍又一遍地重复那些事，直到你求着我赐予你永恒的死亡！”

巴里僵住了，心怦怦直跳。

“我是美国最有钱、最聪明的人。”艾尔伯德俯下身，红色的电光闪过他的瞳孔，“我想和谁上床就能和谁上床。你以为自己有东西能拿来交换真是太可笑了。”他笑了，笑容让巴里想起这个人曾经一次，不，是两次，杀死了他妈妈。“我打赌我肯定能说服马尔科姆，让他和我上床，又或者是英俊的达克。”

巴里的胃因为一种他选择无视掉的感情扭在一起，“我没……”

“一个字都别说。”他的宿敌插嘴道，“除非你想要我做些你不喜欢的事。我要走了，尽管我很想，但我一段时间内都不会给你送饭来了。你该认识认识自己到底有多依赖别人了。”

巴里牢牢地闭上嘴。

艾尔伯德转身离开了，“哦，”他在门边停下，“把这句话记下了，你的勾引糟透了。”他离开了。

巴里瘫坐在床上，因为放松和后悔感到虚弱，他为斯旺没做什么邪恶的事而放松，为自己的计划没有成功而且还没饭吃了后悔。他的肚子开始咕咕叫，好似已经绝望到可以吃掉在地上那些食物了。他叹气，在床上蜷成一团。他想，这样可能更好，他真的不应该让斯旺操他。

第二天一早醒来，巴里觉得极度饥饿和口渴，而且难受，他甚至不能让自己多站一会儿。他头晕、胃疼，嗓子烧灼一般疼。他大部分时间都待在床上，试着安慰自己艾尔伯德可能饿他一顿之后就回来了。他又睡着了。

_他真的会让自己饿死或者渴死吗？_

他狠狠摇头。他不该惹他太过，艾尔伯德可没说他会回来。

他向虚无祈祷，向一切神明祈祷那些监视器不会突然亮起来。他毫不怀疑艾尔伯德能在他在这里缓慢可悲地死去的时候杀死所有他爱的人们。他痛恨自己口腔和喉咙里的干渴，就像身上扎了很多小刺。渴感太耗人了。笼外撒在地上的食物根本没有帮助，即使它们现在已经没那么诱人，而且所有的水都已经蒸发了。

再往后一天，巴里已经不能动了。他的舌头就像砂纸，喉咙也感觉被碎冰锥割开，他的嘴也干透了，他已经没有力气挪动了。他的胃被饥饿撕扯的时候，眼睛逡巡在笼子上。巴里恨自己，他的眼睛和思想都落在了卫生间上，他掂量着可能性。这个卫生间和他以前见过的一样，冲水过后就会有新鲜的水填上。这太恶心了，但他也许能靠它撑到艾尔伯德回心转意。

他把这种想法赶走。

如果艾尔伯德想让他活下来，就会带水过来。

如果艾尔伯德想让他死，巴里也不用再费劲了。虽然他发现等渴到那种程度，他也不会抗拒那个办法，他知道求生欲是高过舒适感的。

门开了。

巴里抬起头，他的心带某种欢愉跳跃着。他看着艾尔伯德走进来，挣扎着坐起来看到那个新的托盘。他以为艾尔伯德会残忍地戏弄他，但是这个邪恶的极速者径直走了进来，把食物放在巴里面前。

然后他给了巴里一瓶水。

巴里拧开瓶盖咕咚咕咚地喝着。他噎住了，水从嘴角溢出来。他把瓶子递出去，弯下腰咳嗽。

“慢点喝，”艾尔伯德说，拍拍巴里的肩，还揉了两下，“放轻松。”

巴里一缓过来就又开始喝了，但没那么急躁了。

“巴里，我不能让你出去。如果这个世界里除我之外有其他人看到你，你会有危险的。马尔科姆和达克到处都有间谍，不让他们知道把你弄到这里已经很难了。”

“你那天怎么不这样说？”巴里把水都喝完了，吸了口气，他举得自己的声音听起来又小又虚弱。

艾尔伯德皱起一点眉毛，“因为我 _不是_ 个好人，而且那天我心情不好。其次我也不喜欢你那套愚蠢的性贿赂。”

“知道了。”巴里回答。

艾尔伯德没有搭理这茬，“你还有其他想要的东西吗，当然是合理的。”

巴里第一次和艾尔伯德对视，艾尔伯德不像上次一样阴沉，他很理智，不过有点过了。几乎就像他潜意识地有些想要弥补之前的事，这起码有些……奇怪，“你什么意思？”他问，因为艾尔伯德上次发脾气他表现得还很小心翼翼。

“我想为你做你在闪点世界里没有为我做过的事，那就是，好好对你。你的表现让我很难这么做，毕竟你必须知晓自己的处境。但是直接提一些切实的要求，而不是试着贿赂或者操纵我，我就会考虑的。”

巴里咬了一口从托盘里拿出来的食物，认真想着。“一本书怎么样？”他终于问了，“我说，我觉得我没办法靠一本书逃走。”巴里希望要这么多没有问题。

艾尔伯德看了他一会儿，巴里抖了一下，“我会考虑的。”逆闪电离开囚笼里的巴里，去吃饭湿说。

巴里躺在床上瞪着天花板，从外面朦胧的天光判断应该是晚上，但是房间里的白光映着牢房。他最恨这个地方的就是，他必须在灯光下睡觉。

艾尔伯德走进来，手里拿着一摞纸。

巴里好奇地抬起上身。他的宿敌今天已经来过了，所以这很不寻常。

“这个，”艾尔伯德说，“是一本书，尽管它看起来不像。你知道，我的时代不存在纸质书，除了那些流传到22世纪的旧书，但是，我把它们全都电子化并且打印出来了，因为我不想让你在任何电子设备上阅读。”

巴里高兴又有希望，“能给我吗？”

“会给你，不过可能得要几周，”艾尔伯德坏笑着回答，“ _除非_ ……”

“除非什么？”巴里问，虽然他已经有了猜测。

“除非我想怎么操你就怎么操你还算数。”艾尔伯德确认了巴里的想法，“只要我们一做完，你就能拿到。”

巴里盯着他的宿敌，手拽着床上的线头，“我能相信你之后一定会给我吗？”

“是的。虽然信不信由你，但我认为这是由你决定的。我希望你想起来，我在这里从未对你撒过谎，巴里。”

巴里犹豫了，他总是犹豫。他绝不会不考虑一下就把自己的处置权交给一个疯子，但是……他还有什么能失去的？他已经做过这么多次了，而且上次他也没怎么后悔——可能因为他的生命力没有别人能给他答案了。而且，艾尔伯德如果不想给他书就不会麻烦把书打印出来。最坏的情况不过是，他再也不会要那本书还能有绝赞的高潮和事后舒爽。“是的，”他低语，把床上的线头揪了出来，“还算数。”

艾尔伯德笑了，“所以，我们说定了，巴里？”

“说定了。”

艾尔伯德把那几张纸放下，拿东西压住，带着红色电光就跑了出去。他回来时手里拿着一个提包走进了牢房里。他把提包放在了牢房另一侧，也就是卫生间所在的那个角落里。

“嗯…….那是干什么用的？”巴里指着它问。

“用来改善生活的。”艾尔伯德的回答和没回答一样，他拿出一罐润滑剂，“但首先，你说过我可以对你做我想做的任何事，所以我想让你以给我口交开始。”

巴里感到自己的脸烧了起来。

“已经觉得难为情了？”艾尔伯德问，“为什么？因为你已经期待吸我的屌了？”

“闭上你的臭嘴！你知道我不擅长口交……”巴里强迫自己盯着自己宿敌的眼睛。

“对于一个新手来说，你已经做得够好了，就像你是为此而生的一样……现在，把衣服脱了，跪下。”

巴里先脱掉衬衫，然后是裤子。他脱得一丝不挂，跪在那个精神变态身前。

艾尔伯德褪下裤子和内裤。让巴里惊讶的是，他把润滑剂涂在了自己的阴茎上，“让我高潮。”他命令道。

“但你刚刚……”巴里说。

“做。”

巴里挥去疑虑，把自己的脸往前压，让自己的嘴唇沿着艾尔伯德柔软湿滑的阴茎磨蹭。艾尔伯德没有什么明显的反应，他很擅长控制自己。巴里一路向下，在最末端出张开了嘴。他尝到了没有预料到的甜味。他惊讶地哼了一声，抬头看向对方，眼睛一眨一眨，“这个润滑剂是可食用的？”他问。

“当然是。”艾尔伯德像看傻子一样说，“快点。”

他张大嘴巴，把艾尔伯德的阴茎吞了进去。 _他太大了_ 。口腔里的甜味让他不停分泌唾液，尝起来不错，还很暖。等等，暖？没错，比以前温度高。 _自动发热的润滑剂_ ……斯旺他妈的究竟在计划什么？

“我带给你的那本书，你会喜欢的，”艾尔伯德说，他密切观察着巴里，“是关于还没被发现的未来科技的。”

巴里惊讶地抬眼看他。

艾尔伯德哼道，“你可能会有点看不懂，但我觉得你会理解的。”他笑了，“你这样看起来真漂亮。”他喃喃道，“你要是能从我的角度看到就好了。”

艾尔伯德向前倾。巴里嘴张开得更大，下巴都在痛，他在努力不让自己因为艾尔伯德进得更深而窒息。他能吃到更多润滑剂，能用唇舌感到对方变得更硬。因为嘴里都是唾液，他不得不吞咽了一下。逆闪电的手指伸进他的头发里，死死攥住，巴里一动也不能动。艾尔伯德动了起来，压着巴里的嘴唇顶弄。他的呼吸变得不稳。他开始加速，在巴里的嘴里进进出出。巴里努力跪稳并且尽可能地大张着嘴。涎液从他的嘴角流出来。他的宿敌发出一声柔软的叹息后慢了下来。巴里感到有液体落在他的舌头上，唱起来苦涩又邪恶，还混着一些甜味。他感到自己的声音洪亮地穿过喉咙，耳朵里听到了不该属于自己的声音。

“准备好吃得更深了吗，闪电侠？”艾尔伯德低语着又前进了几分。巴里尽可能放松自己面部和脖子上的肌肉。艾尔伯德全都插了进去，巴里没被噎住，他其实还感到一些骄傲。他的鼻子压在对方的小腹上，古龙水的香气冲进了他的鼻腔。他因为这不该发生的亲密而颤抖，但他永远不会明白自己渴求的原因。他用舌头舔过艾尔伯德的阴茎，品尝味蕾上传来的滋味。艾尔伯德抓得更紧，都插进了巴里的食道。

艾尔伯德退出来又插进去，狠操着巴里的喉咙。巴里噎住了，更多唾液流到他的下巴上。艾尔伯德呻吟，愉悦地说到，“ _棒极了_ 。”他操得越来越狠，巴里跪着接受。

眼泪从巴里的眼睛里流了出来。

“这不会是今夜我唯一让你流出的眼泪，闪电侠，我承诺。”

巴里控制不住了，他吞咽了起来。

艾尔伯德颤抖着，“再来一次。”

巴里重复了动作。

“ _哦——_ 再来，艾伦先生。”

艾尔伯德呻吟着加速，在巴里嘴里震动了起来。巴里抓住艾尔伯德肌肉分明的大腿，努力保持平稳。

艾尔伯德的阴茎收缩了，极速者弓起背，进得更深。巴里的鼻子再次埋进艾尔伯德柔软的皮肤里时眼泪又流了出来。他根本无法呼吸了，他感到温热的液体从食道滑下去的不适。他闭上眼睛，一切都是艾尔伯德压在他脸上，在他的嘴和喉咙里进进出出，尝起来又苦又甜，还有一只有力的大手拽着他的头皮。

“吞下去。”艾尔伯德说。

巴里照做了。

艾尔伯德松开手，从巴里的嘴里出来。一瞬间他的呼吸很重。巴里也在大口呼吸，他迫切需要空气，这时，艾尔伯德说，“哦，那很好，你没那么差。”

巴里知道自己没怎么做过这些事，但他不想浪费时间和精力指出来。他擦掉下巴和嘴唇上的唾液。

艾尔伯德转身去拿他的包，命令道：“去床上。”

巴里站起来，因为放松带来的膝盖疼痛呲牙咧嘴。他爬上床，坐在那儿期待自己会被操到高潮，然后这事儿就这么算了。

艾尔伯德从包里取出一个看起来像塑胶绑带的东西，他弯了弯它，在他手指放松的时候弹出一个形状。巴里皱眉，他不确定地问，“那、那是什么？”

“是你的尺寸。”艾尔伯德说，“我打心底就知道你多大， _闪电侠_ 。”

“玩具？ _当真_ ？”

艾尔伯德什么都没说，朝巴里走去。

“这是干什么用的？”巴里问，努力遏制躲开的冲动。他不确信这个东西是什么。

艾尔伯德停下来，好像巴里刚刚声称他的皮肤是绿色的一样盯着巴里，“你不知道这是什么？ _真的_ ？”

巴里摇头。

艾尔伯德笑了，“真可爱。好吧，你很快就会知道了。”他把手伸向巴里的阴茎，巴里没有躲，但当艾尔伯德的指尖扫过他柔软的肌肤时他咬住了嘴唇。他的敌人用手把他弄到半硬，巴里看着他给自己阴茎的头部戴上一个环，一路弄到最底部。这个动作给他带来了短暂的快感，但他现在懂了。

他绷紧了下颌，“这有必要吗？”

“没有，但能给你带来更激烈的高潮，”艾尔伯德说，“它能帮我控制，给我们两个人都带来更多的…….快乐。”

巴里皱眉，“看起来更像会给你更多快感。”

“别抱怨了，你同意了的。”艾尔伯德拿起另一样东西——一个圆的、厚实的金属绑带，比第一个宽一点儿。这个东西是用在哪儿的 ?

艾尔伯德把它戴到了巴里的阴囊上。他他娘的凉了！

他的敌人拧动这玩意儿的边缘，让它夹在巴里身上。

巴里吸气，因为疼痛呲牙咧嘴，“操!这和地狱似的！”他厉声说，不确定他会喜欢这种挤压感。这很疼，然而……一种情欲感从这种感觉中升腾起来。他闭上眼睛喘息，两腿之间的东西变得更硬了，他能感到底部阴茎环的压力。他咬紧牙，不确定自己是喜欢还是讨厌还是两种感觉都有。

艾尔伯德的声音里带着笑意，“你会喜欢的，巴里。”

巴里并不确信，在这之前他从没用过性玩具，他还不习惯，脑子里只想着下面让人不适的压力。他向前倾，感觉生殖器上的绑缚物，想在自己变得更硬前把他们取下来。他知道如果自己这么做艾尔伯德不会给他那本书。但是，现在就已经很不舒服了，肯定会像艾尔伯德说的一样变得很激烈，否则还有什么意义呢？

“哦，如果——”艾尔伯德一边在包里翻找一边说，“万一尺寸错了，太紧，下面觉得麻木或者别的什么就告诉我。”他取出一个长长的黄色物体走向了自己的囊中之物，他又拿了一瓶润滑剂，打开了玩具的开关。它开始邪恶地震动，他又推了一下开关，它震得更厉害了。

哦，即使是巴里也认得按摩棒，“呃，你知道，你已经能，呃，震动了，为什么还要用按摩棒？”

“因为我不会用。”

“什么？”

艾尔伯德把按摩棒关了，丢给巴里。巴里在润滑剂也落在他大腿上后滚到地上前接住了它。他在润滑剂滚远之前抓住了它，差点把按摩棒也丢了，他笨拙地握住它们两个。

他抬起头，难以置信地哼了一下，“我不明……”

“我想你用按摩棒玩儿自己。”

巴里感到自己的脸烧了起来，“我、我以为那是……”

“你说了我今晚可以以任何方式要你。我想看你自慰。”

在那一瞬间，如果能有指示剂显示的话，巴里的脸烧得和地狱一样热，“我、我之前从没、没有用按摩棒自慰过。”他紧紧抓着那个让人尴尬的物品，结结巴巴地说。

“这很简单，巴里。给它涂点润滑，抬起你的屁股，塞进去，打开开关。我觉得你能弄明白这些。”他叹气，“如果你不做，那我会认为你的交易不成立，我会拿走那本书和你真正高潮一次的潜力。”

“不、不，我会做的。”巴里垂下视线看他拿着的东西，发出一声虚弱的笑，“当然它是黄颜色的。”他的拇指抚过开关，没有打开。

“不想让你忘记这个玩具到底属于谁。”艾尔伯德露出一个尖锐的冷笑，“我建议你趴下或者跪下。”

巴里盯着那个按摩棒，他真的要这么做了。这真的很糟，没有什么可惊讶的

“嗯？”艾尔伯德没有耐心地打断巴里的思路，“继续。”

花了一点时间，巴里跪在小床上。他不确定地在手指上涂了一些润滑剂，他脸颊上燃烧的火又炽热了些。他把润滑剂往后放，凑到自己的后穴上。第一次他没有对准，不小心把润滑涂得靠上了。但没浪费多少，他又想办法把润滑剂弄回了穴口。他在外侧爱抚扩张自己。当他不知道艾尔伯德接下来要做什么的时候，他更喜欢艾尔伯德这么做。他开始把手指压进去，润滑剂的热度在上升。

他记得艾尔伯德在盯着他。

他僵住了一些，注意力集中在艾尔伯德身上。艾尔伯德还在笑着，但他的笑容可观地变得更饥渴。闪电在艾尔伯德眼里闪烁，“继续，巴里，我知道你能做到的。”

巴里喉结动了动，在斯旺怪异的鼓励里感到了一些失衡，就像在闪点里那种失衡。他把润滑剂和一根手指推进后穴。他咬住嘴唇，在手指上抹了更多润滑剂。第二次他就对准了，他把手指径直塞进身体里，推进得轻易又顺滑。他坐在那儿，适应手指的触感。很 _热辣_ 。不，是真的 _热_ 。润滑剂落在了床上。

“就是这样，巴里。”艾尔伯德喃喃道，“继续动你的手指，让它放松下来，再放松一点，尤其是你的屁股。”

巴里紧张地笑出了声，“这、这、这、这太奇怪了。”

“指奸你自己。”

清了清喉咙又吸了吸鼻子，巴里前后移动他的手指，在穴口边缘按压。他的手指没进得够深来满足自己，但是——

他的阴茎底部突然有了压力，“哦，操，”他咒骂道，他带着艾尔伯德的那个环彻底勃起了，撑着它，让它压在了自己敏感的紫红色皮肤上。他因这感觉喘息，知道这种情况高潮要花很多时间，艾尔伯德确实控制了他的高潮。

巴里再加了一根手指，嘴里溢出喘息。

他更努力地扩张，终于加进了第三根手指。这种拉扯很疼，尤其是那点快感根本不足以让他能无视痛感。他的另一只手抓住了勃起。不仅仅是快感，无数种感觉在他的身体里高速叠加。巴里加快手指的速度，仍旧希望自己还能够震动。

意识到自己闭着眼，巴里睁开双眼，实现落在床上的按摩棒上。

他犹豫着抽出身体里的手指，“我保证，我这样不会很好看的。”他朝着艾尔伯德的方向坚持道，“我真的不知道该怎么做。我想象不到你能从这幅场景里得到什么。”他笑了笑，希望艾尔伯德能够同意，然后来操他，不要再拖拖拉拉了。

“你这样看起来非常动人。”艾尔伯德说，“你怎样都做不到改变这件事，所以别拖了，去用按摩棒。”

巴里强迫自己伸出胳膊抓住按摩棒。他挤出更多润滑液，涂在按摩棒的顶部和侧面。他涂抹了整个按摩棒，完全盖住了它的表面。他直起身，把按摩棒拿到了身后，推进自己的后穴。

“就是这样，巴里。”艾尔伯德喃喃道。

巴里喘息着往里推按摩棒，没有艾尔伯德本人填得那么满，但也撑开了他。按摩棒在他已经准备好的穴口发 _烫_ 。他停下来大口喘气。艾尔伯德的声音传进他的耳朵里，鼓励他，“继续，巴里。”欢愉的承诺就在他的指尖。急迫穿透了他，他吸了一口气，直接把按摩棒推到了底。他大口吸进一口气。他的阴茎抵在那个环上，沿着茎身带来一阵不适。

艾尔伯德赞赏地说道，“很好，很好。”

还在喘的巴里打开了开关。按摩棒活了过来。有力的震动淹没了他的前列腺，他小声哭叫了起来。他弓起身，阴茎顶在环上，这个姿势让他的阴囊被夹得更狠。他摇晃着塌下身体，迫使自己更多地接触按摩棒，有力的震动流过了他全身上下每个角落。向前，再向后，他用手抽插着这个玩具。

他停下来，大口喘气，手臂酸痛，因为各种各样的感觉头晕目眩。他的脑子里现在就像独立日时在炸烟花。

他瞥了一眼艾尔伯德，看到他又硬了起来，并不感到惊讶，但巴里希望他自己能明白艾尔伯德为什么觉得他现在这副样子很迷人，即使是现在，他的身材已经没有之前那么好了也一样。他并不觉得自己丑陋，只是艾尔伯德的迷恋没有原由。他猜测这种迷恋是超过肉体的。然而斯旺是个疯子，巴里怎么可能 _真正_ 理解他？

巴里巴按摩棒打开最大档，快感击穿了他，他呻吟着，快感在叠加。但他已经能分布出他的阴茎还不会射精，他用力地骑着按摩棒，高潮的感觉在积累，他的身体要爆炸了。他动作停不下来，也离最高点越来越近，但就是达不到。汗水沿着他的脊背和前额滚落，被他的腿紧紧压住的小床吸收。他的肌肉在抗议，但他不在乎。他只是想射。

“够了。”艾尔伯德说。

巴里发出一声不满又沮丧的呻吟，把按摩棒取了出来。他的肌肉在颤抖、酸胀，他坐了下来。艾尔伯德拿过按摩棒，放在自己带来了那个包旁边。逆闪电翻了翻他的包，抽出一些黑亮的皮绳，“躺下。”

即使被欲望搞得头晕又不适，巴里还有足够的力量张开眼睛，“捆绑？”他吸了一口气，“搞得已经很多了……”他抱怨道。

“是很多，但会搞更多的。”艾尔伯德爆发了神速力，拿着皮绳过来。等结束了巴里才意识到，但他很快发现自己的手被绑在床头，双腿大开被绑在床尾。这让他感到暴露，他拽了拽这些束缚，测试它们的承受度。他几乎动不了。艾尔伯德观赏了一会儿，然后从他的包里拿出一个类似小皮带的东西，把它戴在了巴里脖子上。愣了一下之后，巴里意识到这是一个项圈。艾尔伯德把它系紧在让人不舒服的那一面。（Eobard cinched it down so it was just on the side of uncomfortable.）巴里吞了吞口水，他的喉结感到一阵不适。

他集中了注意力。

如果他肯对自己坦诚，艾尔伯德的玩具和绳子让他 _兴奋_ 。

“我也想给你上口枷。”这个精神变态承认道，“但我没办法让自己堵上你可口的声音。”他抓起润滑剂，再次涂在自己的勃起上，然后在巴里的穴口上涂了更多。

他把手在小床上抹了抹，然后抓起一片布系在了巴里眼睛上，挡住他的视线。眼罩，干，艾尔伯德没留余地。

巴里等待着，努力不要在一片黑暗里想太多。他感到一双手紧紧抓住了他的小腿。气息抚过他的下腹，一阵温暖压在了上面。迷惑席卷了他。发生什么了？随即是移动，顺滑的潮湿滑了下去，推进他的后穴，进入他的身体。这东西进来又出去，但一直贴得很近。他甚至更迷惑了，他从没感受过这样的东西。他感到滑腻，他在快感中颤栗。这绝对是一种诱人的感觉。

几秒之后，那个东西离开了。

“你尝起来很好，巴里。”艾尔伯德道。

 _操_ 。艾尔伯德刚刚舌奸了他。他咬住下唇，脸又烧了起来。

他的宿敌动了。

他感到对方抵在他的穴口然后滑入，把他撑得更开。艾尔伯德比那个按摩棒更大、更烫、更有力、更亲密。相比之下，那个玩具似乎不够人性化，即使有可发热的润滑剂也太冷了。

巴里不清楚自己为什么在乎。

艾尔伯德整个人都压在了巴里身上，把巴里受虐的阴茎挤在两个人之间。他的双臂环抱住巴里，鼓励巴里抬起身，手伸到巴里身下，揉弄巴里的肩胛。巴里没试图躲开，这感觉就像被拥抱。逆闪电拿开他的手，轻轻握住了巴里的脖子，就抓在那个项圈下面，把巴里摁回床上。他开始缓慢而稳定地操巴里。每一下插入都让巴里的血管燃烧。艾尔伯德的阴茎抵着巴里的前列腺，这感觉太棒了。他汗津津的皮肤贴着巴里的阴茎，很疼。虽然他的节奏很平缓。巴里更喜欢艾尔伯德粗暴一点、愤怒一点，因为艾尔伯德就是这样的人。这被敌人这样温柔地操是错的。

巴里无可避免地爬上性高潮。他拽着身上的束缚，抬高身体从他勃起的阴茎上去感受更多。身上的压力加重了他的敏感。他现在敏感极了，甚至比他们上次上床还敏感。他呻吟着，随着身体热度上升喘息。被艾尔伯德束缚住很热辣。逆闪电捏着他的喉咙，让他窒息，然后干得更快了，在巴里的前列腺上施加更多快感。他的手松开，然后又抓住了巴里的腰腹两侧，一边操弄一边把他的手用力地揉在巴里身上。巴里觉得他们两个都在摇晃，烧着了一样的皮肤碾过皮肤让人发疯。

他收紧了身上的肌肉，听到艾尔伯德的呻吟声。巴里的牙齿磨破了嘴唇，血流了出来。压在他身上的艾尔伯德用自己的嘴含住巴里的唇瓣，吮吸他流血的嘴唇。巴里因为疼呻吟出声，艾尔伯德张嘴捕捉住巴里另一瓣嘴唇，强行把自己的舌头塞进宿敌的口腔。有一种金属的口感。这是他们今晚的第一个吻。他花时间探索巴里的嘴唇。巴里压了回去，他们的舌头应和着艾尔伯德操干的节奏色情地滑在一起。尽管他还是干得很慢，巴里发出一声半是沮丧半是欢愉的呻吟。尽管根部被牢牢束缚住，他的阴茎不知怎么漏出了一些前液。现在，他感觉 _完整_ 了。

艾尔伯德抽出来，喘息着，“你是这么适合我，巴里。”

巴里感到润滑剂滴在他的胸口，正好滴在最敏感的两点上。他颤抖着，艾尔伯德的双手揉捏着这两点。巴里轻声发出哀叫，艾尔伯德压下身体，再次插入巴里。艾尔伯德的唇盖住沾有润滑剂的一点，巴里呻吟出声。极速者的舌头前前后后舔弄着，唇间传出赞美的叹息。他震动起了自己的舌头。巴里叫出声，快感穿过了他，让他脊柱颤抖脚趾蜷缩。艾尔伯德换取另一点，在脆弱的皮肤上又吸又舔，震动他的唇舌。巴里无可救药地发出呻吟。

艾尔伯德大口吸住巴里的皮肤，咬了下去，发出吮吸声后离开。

“啊！”巴里道，“啊，操。”

逆闪电在起身前在巴里身体里又干了几下，随即他的体温沿着巴里的胸膛和肚腹消失了。巴里因为压住阴茎上的重量离开而几乎放松了下来。尽快太快了还不能呼吸，他感到有一只手包裹住了他的阴茎，拨开他的包皮。疼！湿冷的液体滴在他被缚的阴茎上。一只手带着温热的体温有节奏地撸动他的阴茎，在上面涂抹润滑剂。巴里咬住自己的舌头，现在他的嘴唇还在疼。艾尔伯德的拇指上下揉弄巴里的阴茎。巴里想象着那根手指沿着静脉运动，他呻吟得更大声了。这种想法和感觉混在一起给了他更多快感，同时还有难以言说的疼痛感。“我想射……”他喘息着说，眼睛水汪汪的。泪水从眼罩下沿着他的脸颊流下来。

“我说了我会让你哭得更厉害的，巴里。”艾尔伯德愉悦地说。

“太……太紧了……”巴里喃喃道，“太……过了，这一切都是……求你了……”

“都很棒的，”艾尔伯德回答道，“有点耐心。”他继续撸动巴里的阴茎，震动起了自己的那只手。

“啊！”巴里在束具里蜷缩，让艾尔伯德的阴茎插3更深。“操。”他想要高潮，他能感到它了，就埋在他的肌肤之下。理智上他知道，在艾尔伯德想要之前射出来会带来比阴茎带着束具更大的疼痛，但是他已经完全无法放松下来了，他需要射。他摇晃着屁股想更多地感受他的宿敌，尽管他不能从自己徒劳的尝试里得到丝毫快感。

艾尔伯德松开了手，结束了奇妙的震动，重新抓住了巴里的侧腰。

愤怒在巴里身上堆积，他咒骂，束缚再次咬住了他，“操你的。”

“不，是我 _在操_ 你，我美丽的 _猎物_ 。”艾尔伯德干得更快了，肉体撞击在一起。他俯下身咬住巴里还在疼的嘴唇，让巴里痛呼。他一下又一下用力，让巴里经历更多痛苦。

这就有些接近巴里预料的那样了。

巴里在重重束缚下扭动身体，尽管这些束缚带来了让人难以承受的压力，他用鼻子蝉曦着，从喉咙里传出的声音被他的宿敌吞下。艾尔伯德干得越来越快，抓着巴里的力气也越来越大，大道巴里以为他的大腿上肯定留下了两个巨大的手一样的淤青。他们都在呻吟，呻吟声噎到彼此嘴里。那张小床在咬。巴里迷糊得希望它不要塌掉。

艾尔伯德抓紧，颤抖着，射进巴里体内。他打断了那个吻，抽出自己的阴茎。他的声音应和着巴里的呻吟。他一下又一下干进去，高潮再次降临。他慢了下来，在余韵里全部射出来。他叹气着，一遍又一遍地重复着。他没有用神速力，所以巴里能彻彻底底地感觉这一切。精液射进他的身体，在艾尔伯德粗大的阴茎旁溢出。这让人晕眩，湿哒哒的一团糟从体内流出来沾在巴里大腿后侧和床上。

这花了太他妈久了。

操，斯旺喜欢他的rainbows，巴里迷迷糊糊地想，疼痛让他难以承受，艾尔伯德狂热的呻吟传进他的耳朵。他希望……他能……也……他眼罩后的眼睛闭了起来。他的身体软了下来，他能干的血液冲上他的脸。疼痛和欢愉都太过了。他太虚弱了，一切都难以控制地颤抖了起来，所有的感觉都在褪色。

 _我要晕过去了_ 。

艾尔伯德抽出自己，爬下了床。痛苦减轻了一些，快感也是。

 _谢天谢地_ 。

“巴里。”有手指点了点他的脸。

巴里呻吟，他努力说话却说不出口，他开始沉入黑暗。

冷水浇在他脸上，巴里叫了出声，他彻底清醒了过来。“操你的。”他咳嗽着咒骂道，项圈束缚着他的喉咙和声音，“我可能会溺水的！”

“不大可能。你就要晕过去了，我没有太多选择。”

巴里直起身，眼罩现在已经湿透了，让人不适，床也湿透了。水沿着巴里的脖子和肩膀向下滑。他颤抖着，哭得更厉害了。精液从他的身体里溢出来。床上完全是一团糟。

“真美。”艾尔伯德喃喃道，“你这个样子，你应该看一看……如果我能找一个画家来把这一幕画成油画，我会的。当然，完事之后我就会杀了他们，但是……拥有一副你完全打开身体，浑身湿透，像只宠物一样戴着项圈，乳头又湿又硬，精液从你身体里溢出来，嘴唇又红又肿，脸上有泪，汗津津，喘息着，阴茎被束缚着勃起，而你眼睛被蒙着什么都看不到，只能猜测发生了什么这样的画作……啊，不过之后你确实能够看到这一幕。”艾尔伯德的声音停了，传来一声模糊的噪音，巴里想知道艾尔伯德在做什么，“21世纪的手机真糟，不过至少有拍照功能……”

巴里感到胃里一翻。艾尔伯德在拍照？他被项圈包裹着的喉结上下动了动，悔恨自己邀请艾尔伯德做了这些，“求你了，”他费力组出单词，“求你……让我…….射吧……”他的阴茎在祈求高潮。一会儿，他感觉有只手在他的大腿内侧逡巡，他不满地嘟囔，那只手再次滑上他的阴茎，他噎住了。

“简单的美。”艾尔伯德说，用拇指揉巴里的马眼。他同时移动自己的拳头，“你非常擅长勾引别人，在最开始的时间线上就是这样，你只需要舔舔嘴唇，拍拍大腿，你知道怎样摆出最完美的表情，满足我的全部欲望。”

那只手撸动地更快了，还轻轻挤压，巴里吞咽着空气。

艾尔伯德继续道：“它毁了我。我每次都为他张开腿。”他握紧了拳头，疼痛贯穿了巴里的阴茎，他吸了一口气，他的下体从来没有经受过这样的折磨。他逼进双眼，感到自己流出了更多泪水。他感到后穴被入侵，他吸气，那很小，不是艾尔伯德的阴茎，可能是指尖，“但是现在，看看你，伟大而糟糕的闪电侠。”艾尔伯德把手指推进去。即使巴里还很湿，粗鲁的动作还是给他敏感的身体带来了更多疼痛。被艾尔伯德指尖带来的感觉异常地比被他的精液灌满亲密。巴里知道艾尔伯德正在四处玩弄，真是个混蛋。他颤抖着。

他准备好这一切结束了。

“你在我给你的快感下扭动呻吟又无助。”艾尔伯德用手指干着巴里说。不过他插入得很浅。没有碰到巴里十分想要被触碰的那一点。艾尔伯德会让他高潮吗？他会留下巴里一个人经受这种折磨吗？巴里这样想着，胃里翻滚着，他觉得自己要爆炸了，但高潮还差一点，除非他的宿敌允许，他是碰不到的。“你现在是我的，闪电侠，我的玩具，我玩弄的对象。我能让你恳求更多。我能让你大声尖叫。我能让你在极度的快感中忘记自己的姓名。在你和我在原始的时间线上我可能很弱，但是现在，我已经毁了 _闪电侠_ 。我赢了。”

那根手指滑过了他的前列腺。

巴里颤抖着呼吸，进入一种新的快感水平。他确定自己从没有过这种感觉。艾尔伯德在那里越久，感觉越好，越激烈，他越不清醒。他尽可能放松自己，臣服于那抚弄。他感到自己长大了嘴发出低哑的声音，同时感到小腹里热度比他想得要快在聚集。他的腿不自觉地蜷起来，他感到绑带陷入皮肤很疼。他的身体再次背叛他的意志兴奋了起来。

“你现在很 _无助_ ，闪电侠。”

“是、是的。”

艾尔伯德另一只手终于又放到了他的阴茎上。

巴里开始控制不住重复地呻吟，前后两端的快感都让他大脑发麻，他感到高潮在叠加，太快了。

艾尔伯德离开他，留他在那儿处在一生中最想要高潮的时候。

“求、求你了！”巴里哀哀地哭着，假设逆闪电只是想让他祈求，“求你，让我高潮吧。”他什么都愿意做，只要能高潮。他甚至不再愤怒，羞耻和常识也离他而去。他只想要尖叫。

艾尔伯德的手抚过他的大腿，抚摸他敏感的皮肤。他揉弄着巴里阴囊上套着的那两个环，玩笑似的上下推动。“啊——”巴里硬极了，急需他否认的高潮。艾尔伯德手掌向下，直接揉上巴里的阴囊。“啊，求你了。”巴里疼痛地吸着气。眼泪从他眼里流出来，他开始抽泣，“求你。”

“嘘——我的闪电侠。”艾尔伯德安抚他，抚摸他的脸，“我们就快到了，再坚持一会儿，我美丽的闪电侠，你做的真好。”艾尔伯德把别的东西推进巴里后穴时，巴里倒吸了一口气。这东西有点奇怪，不是艾尔伯德的阴茎。它又湿又冷。它被推了进去，巴里呻吟。某种玩具——巴里意识到是之前那个按摩棒。

“你要尖叫了。”逆闪电说。

那个按摩棒完全活了过来。

巴里猛地冲上了高潮，跌落后直接晕了过去。

他从没这样尖叫过，他的喉咙要撕开了，他的身体弓起来，束具全部勒进了他的皮肤。他感到自己胳膊和腿上都出血了。这应该疼得要命，但他根本感觉不到。剧烈的高潮从他的阴茎发射出去，他射了，听到艾尔伯德获胜一样地啊了一声。他呻吟着，眼前有星星在跳舞。快感的浪潮把一切都赶走。他被一阵纯粹的狂喜淹没。每一浪都让他一次又一次感到核心里好像有低音鼓在敲击。快感不停地撞击他，即使射光了存货快感也带着他冲上云霄。这些在逐渐减弱。

褪去了。

疲倦淹没了巴里，但是他感觉太他妈的好了。他感觉不到任何痛苦，尽管他的胳膊和腿上全是划伤。

他滑回去，躺在那儿喘息。他的眼皮沉重，他发现自己想要睡过去。

“你现在是一团糟。”艾尔伯德欣赏地说，他拿开巴里的眼罩。巴里睁开眼，因为突然的光亮畏缩了一下。他闭上眼睛，感到艾尔伯德正在解卡他身上的束缚。他们团起来被丢到一边。

巴里试图移动他自由了的四肢，但然后就意识到自己根本没法动。他整个人都瘫软了。他从来都没有这样满足过。

“那很好，巴仔，”艾尔伯德说。他用一块软布按在巴里的后穴上轻柔地擦拭。然后，他拿了另一块软布擦拭巴里胳膊和腿上的血。随后，他把一些柔软、滑腻、濡湿的油膏？或是润肤乳？擦在了巴里的阴茎和被玩具玩弄过的地方。巴里想知道艾尔伯德什么的时候把按摩棒拿走的，他想不起来了。

尽管这真的没什么意义。

真正让他烦躁的是，为什么艾尔伯德给他事后清理呢。他完全可以把巴里一个人留在疼痛、流血和一团糟里。但他却浪费时间确保巴里至少有一点舒适。他感到艾尔伯德爬上那张小床。他的头抬起来，枕在艾尔伯德赤裸的大腿上。一只温暖的手抚摸它的头发。

_为什么？为什么在这一切之后还要友善？为什么，你那么恨我还会这样？_

但他没办法说出话。

“乖，巴里。”艾尔伯德喃喃道，“你是那么适合我，那么好。你已经赢得那本书了。”巴里感到艾尔伯德的手梳过他的头皮，向下拂过他的脖子和手臂。然后艾尔伯德躺在了巴里身后，环抱住了他。出人意料的是，艾尔伯德的手指分开巴里的臀瓣，轻柔地把已经软下来的阴茎推进巴里一动不动的身体里，把自己埋进自己的囚徒身体里。

巴里惊讶地回头，“你认真的？”他几乎发不出声音，想要移动。

“我不是要操你，”艾尔伯德说，一只手环住巴里，“我只是想这样抱着你。”巴里迷惑了，但是根本不能集中注意力在宿敌栖息在他身体里带来的感觉上。疲倦战胜了他，意识在退去。“你能睡觉了，巴里。”埃尔顿说，把脸颊靠在巴里湿漉漉的头发上，一只手抚摸巴里的肩胛。巴里迷迷糊糊地想知道艾尔伯德为什么那么喜欢那个地方。“别担心。我会在你醒过来之前把你打理好然后离开的。我甚至会给你一张新的床。”

巴里滑入睡眠，艾尔伯德继续在巴里耳边低语着对巴里的赞美。他最后一个想法是他醒过来的时候肯定浑身疼得不行。好吧，他再也不会让艾尔伯德用道具了。


End file.
